


Reflections

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Widows (2018)
Genre: Character study through porn, F/F, Fucked against a window, Missing Scene, Younger Person is In Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Veronica invites Alice to become her own woman.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/gifts).



Alice made her way to Veronica's apartment. Veronica lived in a part of town Alice hadn't spent much time in. As she rode the elevator up to Veronica’s floor she wondered what she was doing; wondered whether the doorman looked at her, or looked through her, like so many men did. Did he find her attractive, or could he tell she was renting herself out? She shook that thought off. 

Alice had significantly upgraded her wardrobe in the last couple of weeks thanks to her new _arrangement_. The elevator door dinged, forcing her to face the fact that Veronica had called and she had come. She was done taking shit from people, but Veronica had this pull she couldn't put her finger on. Veronica had a loud bark, but not a lot of bite, which became apparent when she collapsed in Alice’s arms yesterday. 

Alice found the door easily and knocked. Veronica opened the door part way, allowing Alice to take in her dazed, puffy-eyed look. She said quietly, “I’m sorry for being a cunt.”

“I came when you called, didn’t I?”

Veronica opened the door wider, letting Alice into the cramped foyer. Alice followed her into a modern living room with floor to ceiling windows, the lights from the high rise across the way reflecting into it. Alice thought the living room must have been designed more to Harry’s aesthetic, deep blue leather sofa and cigar brown leather chairs. There were books everywhere, which was foreign to Alice, but comforting. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Veronica offered.

“Vodka?”

“Straight up?”

“Over ice, please.”

Veronica left to get their drinks and Alice moved to the window to take in the view. She could hear the cold Chicago wind pushing against the windows, which rattled the silver frame. She splayed her long fingers out against the glass, the cold grounding her in Veronica’s apartment. Alice was lost in the flicker of the city lights and didn't hear Veronica approach until she slipped her hand around Alice’s waist; resting it on her hip. She handed Alice her vodka rocks. They stood there for a while in comfortable silence, taking in the darkness.

"Struck out with Amanda?"

"You could say that."

"What happened?" Alice asked, turning her head toward Veronica. 

"It doesn't matter. Bottom line, we still need a driver."

"Okay, you could have told me that over the phone," Alice said, turning into Veronica, facing her. Veronica's eyes bored into Alice and she didn't blink. Alice couldn't help but stare at Veronica's red lips, her lipstick bright against the dark of the night illuminating through the window. Taking a drink of her vodka, Alice continued to hold Veronica's gaze. When she brought her hand down, Veronica stopped her, taking the glass from Alice and downing the rest of the drink. She moved a few feet away and placed the empty vessel on the end table, glass and ice clanking against the surface. 

"Veronica," Alice said, voice laced with concern.

Veronica returned to her side. "Not now."

"Then what?"

Veronica closed the gap between them, pressing Alice into the glass. The cold of the window penetrated Alice's shirt, seeped into her shoulder blades. Alice used her height advantage to flip her position, pinning Veronica to the window. When she whispered into Veronica's ear, "Now you want me to spread my legs?" her breath fogged up the glass. She caged Veronica in with her forearms. "You want someone to fuck you, don't you? To help you forget. You want me to make you scream; scream for something instead of at the absence of someone."

Veronica didn't reply.

"Say it," Alice demanded.

"Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't think about anything else but you. Fuck me like I'm the last person you'll ever get to taste." At that last request, Alice's body pulsed into Veronica's. 

Alice let out a long breath; she fingered the collar of Veronica's shirt and began undoing the buttons slowly, one by one. Veronica's chest rising with each anticipating breath. Alice's tall frame gave her the perfect view of Veronica's full breasts, pressing against her crisp white bra. Alice stopped at the last button to press her face into Veronica's cleavage, pulling at her shirt, Veronica, nuzzling her hair. Alice pushed off her and undid the last button.

"Turn around," Alice commanded.

Veronica moved to face the window as Alice pulled the open blouse over Veronica's shoulders, freeing her arms. "Pants off." Alice's voice was firm in Veronica's ear. "Mine too. Then put your hands on the glass." 

The sound of Veronica's pants zipper made Alice's clit pulse. As her own pants fell to her knees and Veronica pulled them off with her underwear, Alice pulled her turtleneck over her head, throwing it over the back of one of the brown leather chairs. She turned to admire Veronica's built frame. Alice's finger trailed along Veronica's defined back muscles, shoulders rounded and muscles flexed against the pressure she was putting on the window. Veronica wasn't wearing underwear and her ass was firm and inviting; Alice reflexively slapped Veronica's ass with her open palm.

"Again," Veronica whispered into the window, just loud enough for Alice to hear. Alice gripped her hip, and slapped her again, harder this time. When her hand met Veronica's backside, the contrast of her white hand against smooth dark skin was highlighted under the lights. Alice grabbed her hard, wanting more of her; she held on and gave her full cheek a few squeezes.

"Fuck me," Veronica pled.

Alice slid her lean frame against Veronica's, holding Veronica by the hips and pressing her own hot cunt into the shorter woman's ass. She grinded into her, holding her gaze through the reflection in the mirror, watched as Veronica's eyes plead for more. Alice slowed her pace, eventually stopping to unhook Veronica's bra, unwilling to wait any longer to see Veronica's breasts. Once freed, she pressed them both into the window, pinning Veronica to the glass with her right hand; Veronica's nipples instantly went hard from the crush of cold. Alice caught her own reflection in the mirror, mouth parted, tongue hungry.

The feel of Veronica's skin under her teeth as Alice kissed, then sucked and bit her shoulder was the power she craved. The control she was trying to claim back for herself, that Veronica was letting her claim back. It was intoxicating. Dipping into Veronica's wetness from behind, she pressed her fingers to Veronica's engorged clit, giving her the friction she had been demanding. 

"More. Give me more, Alice."

Alice's right hand roamed from Veronica's hip up to cup her breast, rolling her nipple between adept fingers. Veronica thrusted off the window driving her ass into Alice's dripping cunt. Alice's hand, now freed from the confines of the glass, pressed her hand against Veronica’s soaking cunt.

"Oh yes. Fuck yes, Alice, more!" Veronica yelled.

Alice rocked into Veronica, her long arms a welcome advantage. She pushed into Veronica with two slender fingers, curled against her g-spot, thumb running circles around her swollen clit. The feel of Veronica under her, reliant on her for release gave her a shot of adrenaline which quickened her pace.

"Yes. Yes, Alice, don't stop."

"Come for me, Veronica," Alice encouraged, adding a third finger. Veronica thrashed against the glass, sweaty handprints leaving haphazard marks in her wake. Biting into Veronica's neck while pinching her nipple is what ultimately took her over the edge. 

"Alice, fuck, Alice."

"You're beautiful when you come," Alice said, making eye contact again through their reflection in the window as she licked her fingers clean. Alice shoved off of Veronica, and reached for her pants. She pulled her turtleneck on, hiding the flush of her chest and turned back to Veronica, who was still leaning against the window, recovering. 

"Don't worry. We'll find another driver," Alice said.

And then she walked out without another word, leaving Veronica to put herself back together. The elevator doors closed and Alice felt like a new woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wife for Alpha reading, and my Beta reader [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling) for making this fic so much better.


End file.
